


Krabbels met als thema "Een Douche", voor GW

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Series: "Douchen" in 120 Woorden [1]
Category: Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing: Episode Zero
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: 1) Proloog2) Het Is Maar Paard - Quatre x Catherine3) Shampoo - Duo x Hilde4) Niets Dat We Allebei Niet Al Kennen - Noin x Relena5) Omdat Je Me Liet Schrikken - Trowa x Middie6) Warm/Koud Streken - Quatre x Dorothy7) Gezongen Verrassing - Wufei x Sally8) Dromen Staat Vrij - Treize x Une9) Te Veel Bescherming, En Geen Rubber Mat - Heero x Relena





	1. Proloog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drabbles themed ‘A Shower’, for GW](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869779) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



RUIMTEKOLONISATIE TOT STAND GEBRACHT DOOR SANITAIRE PROBLEMEN

_**Zomaar Ergens In De Ruimte** _ **\- Grote moeilijkheden met de riolering zorgen voor constructieproblemen in de toch al beruchte ruimtekolonies.**

Toen de eerste lading rioleringspijpen werden getest is ontdekt dat in de verminderde zwaartekracht en kunstmatige atmosfeer, aanvoer noch afvoer van water en afvalproducten goed functioneert. De resultaten zijn niet aan het publiek of de pers vrijgegeven, maar geheime bronnen hebben doorgegeven dat het tot nader order verboden is te douchen of vuur te stoken. Deze krant is ervan overtuigt dat onze lezers zich wel voor kunnen stellen wat water kan doen bij gebrek aan zwaartekracht.


	2. Het Is Maar Paard

Quatre leunde glimlachend over de omheining terwijl een van de altijd trouwe Maganacs de teugels van Catherine overnam.  
  
‘Was het leuk?’  
  
Ze glimlachte en nam haar cap af om haar krullen uit te schudden en haar voorhoofd af te vegen.  
  
‘Het was enig. Bedankt.’ zei ze, en klom omhoog om Quatre op de wang te zoenen.  
  
Hij trok zijn neus op. ‘Je moet onder de douche.’  
  
‘Het is maar paard!’ zei Catherine geringschattend. Met beide handen op de reling en plagerig lachend, tilde ze één been over de barrière tussen hen in - en gleed uit. Quatre barstte in lachen uit. Catherine pruilde en hield haar hand uit zodat hij haar overeind kon helpen. En toen hij hem aannam -  
  
‘Wow!’  
  
‘Nu moeten we allebei onder de douche.’


	3. Shampoo

Hilde klopte - of liever gezegd, beukte.   
  
‘Duo, waarom duurt het zo lang?’ riep ze geïrriteerd. ‘Je bent niet de enige die wil douchen!’   
  
‘De deur zit heus niet op slot hoor.’ kwam het laconieke antwoord.   
  
Hilde fleurde onmiddellijk op door wat dit betekende. Het warme water was niet het enige dat als welkom op haar neer regende; met Duo’s handen op haar heupen en zijn lippen in haar nek reikte ze verstrooid naar de shampoo. Het duurde even voordat ze merkte dat ze alleen een beetje schuim kreeg.   
  
‘Duo!’   
  
‘Ehehe...’ Hij krabde zijn ingezeepte hoofd.   
  
Hilde keek hem boos aan terwijl ze zijn haren nam, ze op haar eigen hoofd legde, en het door elkaar begon te wrijven.


	4. Niets Dat We Allebei Niet Al Kennen

Noin merkte dat Relena haar kant niet op leek te willen kijken terwijl ze zich uitkleedden en in de douche van de Preventors stapten.   
  
‘Rustig, Relena,’ zei ze sussend, met een hand op de gespannen schouder van de jongere vrouw. ‘Er is niets wat we allebei niet al kennen.’   
  
Relena keek op met grote ogen, en reikte schuchter langs Noin naar de zeep.   
  
‘Laat mij maar.’   
  
Ze begon Relena’s rug te schrobben met een ingezeept washandje, waarbij ze zorgvuldig de blauwe plekken ontweek die ze die dag had opgelopen. Relena ontspande geleidelijk aan onder de tedere aanraking, en Noin ging dichterbij staan om een hand over haar buik te leggen. Relena leunde aarzelend achterover toen ze in cirkels omhoog bewoog en keek over haar schouder, een vraag in haar ogen. Noin antwoordde door een van haar borsten ter hand te nemen, en kuste haar zacht.


	5. Omdat Je Me Liet Schrikken

Hij liet haar zich niet eens uitkleden.   
  
Middie knalde tegen de betegelde muur toen Trowa in haar drong. Water doorweekte de spijkerbroek die om zijn enkels hing en maakte haar vuile, gescheurde t-shirt doorzichtig. Kleine kreetjes, scherpe ademhaling en het geluid van vlees op vlees vergezelden het kletteren van de douche in het spelletje echo door de kleine cel. Middie verkrampte om hem heen en schreeuwde toen hij een laatste paar keer in haar stootte, liet rode sporen achter op zijn rug.   
  
‘Laat me nooit meer zo schrikken.’ fluisterde hij, tegen haar aan leunend en haar door zijn natte haren heen aankijkend.   
  
Middie grijnsde zwakjes. ‘Als dit mijn straf is...’   
  
‘Middie, alsjeblieft.’ smeekte hij.   
  
Middies sokken spetterden neer toen ze hun voorhoofden tegen elkaar drukte.   
  
‘Zal ik niet doen.’


	6. Warm/Koud Streken

‘Zo, Quatre Raberba Winner, laten we eens zien hoe mans jij bent.’   
  
Met een ondeugende glinstering in haar ogen schreed Dorothy Catalonia van de deuropening van de slaapkamer de overloop door naar de badkamerdeur, trok hem open, en glipte gracieus naar binnen.   
  
Een grijnslachje vormde op haar lippen terwijl ze haar potentiële verloofde achter zijn matglazen paneel gadesloeg terwijl hij, met het vrolijk kletterende water mee neuriënd, zijn routine afwerkte. Met een slanke hand greep ze de kraan boven de wastafel beet, draaide hem open, en liet een straal gloeiend heet water ontsnappen.   
  
Dorothy maakte zich klaar voor wat komen ging. Voor wat niet kwam.   
  
Dorothy fronste. Waarom werkte haar ingenieuze plan om hem te testen niet?   
  
‘De twee staan los van elkaar, liefje.’   
  
‘Argh!’


	7. Gezongen Verrassing

‘Wat krijgen we nou?’ mompelde Sally slaapdronken.   
  
Ze stommelde uit bed, richting het valse gejank, en bonsde op de deur.   
  
‘Wufei, kun je je kop houden? Ik probeer uit te slapen!’   
  
Hij stopte. ‘De zon is al op.’   
  
‘Maar het is mijn verjaardag!’ bracht ze hem ietwat gepikeerd in herinnering. ‘Moet je echt _vandaag_ beginnen in de douche te zingen?’   
  
‘Hoorde je wel wat ik zong?’ wilde hij weten.   
  
‘... Ik hoorde het, maar verstond het niet.’   
  
‘Spreek je geen Chinees?’   
  
‘Kantonees, niet Mandarijn.’   
  
De douche werd uitgedraaid, en Sally kon hem horen mopperen: ‘Alsof het niet al moeilijk genoeg is.’   
  
Hij opende de deur, blozend en slechts gekleed in een handdoek, en zei: ‘Ik was "Er is er een jarig" aan het zingen.’


	8. Dromen Staat Vrij

Ze klopte voor ze binnenging.   
  
‘Ah, Lady Une. Heb je de douchegel met rozengeur meegebracht?’   
  
‘Jawel, uwe Excellentie.’   
  
‘Goed. Als u me dan wilt vergezellen.’   
  
‘W - wat?!’ stamelde ze, en gaf een kreetje toen Treize zijn badjas liet vallen. ‘Meneer, dit is ongepaste blootgeving!’ riep ze met haar handen stevig over haar brillenglazen geklemd.   
  
‘Kom, Lady Une,’ Treize wrikte voorzichtig de bril bij haar gezicht vandaan, met handen en al. ‘Zulke preutsheid is niet nodig. Het is maar een gezamenlijke douche, misschien wat seks.’   
  
Hier haalden zowel haar brein als de realiteit haar in. De intercom piepte en ze schoot rechtop in bed, denkend: _Meneer Treize doucht niet, hij baddert, met badolie, niet douchegel._   
  
‘Lady Une? Zijne Excellentie heeft gevraagd om douchegel.’


	9. Te Veel Lijfwacht - En Geen Rubber Mat

Voordat ze de deur dicht kon doen glipte Heero samen met haar de douche in.   
  
Ze duwde zijn handen weg van de hete en koude knoppen om _haar_ douche zelf op temperatuur te brengen, maar betreurde het meteen; zijn verdere acties maakten dat onmogelijk. Hij liet haar nooit uit het zicht, en slechts zelden buiten handbereik. Relena’s vormen kromden zich naar zijn aanrakingen toe, haar huid stond in brand waar zijn lippen langskwamen, hoewel er meteen water overheen spoelde. Ze liet de zeep die ze ternauwernood op had kunnen pakken vallen toen hij dichterbij kwam staan, zichzelf tegen haar rug drukkend. Nog een stap en hij zou - KNAL.   
  
Hun benen haakten in elkaar. Haar laatste gedachte voordat ook zij haar hoofd stootte, was: _Lekkere lijfwaaacht!_


End file.
